Call me Bella SEQUEL TO Final Choice
by LupsandTnks
Summary: Everything has changed. Graduation,a wedding, college? What happens when too much is happening at once. Bella's recent past comes rushing back,and Bella is torn between the Volturi,two families,and the arrival of a ... well you'll have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is. The sequal to "Final Choice". Have you been waiting,itching your eyes? Thinking how could that crazy writer put you through so much agony? Haha. Well Here it is. Wait no more!!! Do you have questions you've been asking? Why is the volturi gone? What will happen to Charlie and Bella's living accomadation? Will Bella find out about Jacobs secret?What's with Emmett being attacked? What the heck is Bella's power? Well all your questions will be answered soon!!!!**

**Chapter 1: Graduation and a Wedding**

I moaned as I looked at myself in the mirror. You would think that a new vampire,like myself, would look even remotely more beautiful than when she was human.

"That's not going to happen." I said to myself and to Alice who stood behind me with a huge grin on her face. "I'm not wearing this." I stated, turning around and walking towards my bed and unzipping the dress as I walked.

"Why not? It looks so good on you!" Alice smiled as she sat cross legged on my bed.

"You got me into the prom dress last year, which means I am obligated to decline the invitation this year." I said, slipping the dress from around my ankles and placing it on the bed. I grabbed my pants and started to get dressed. "I can't believe I even put it on." I murmered, slipping on my shirt.

"Because you wanted to see how it felt to be sexy." She said, while standing up and putting the dress back in its sleeve."And because you feel _obligated _to wear something sexy for Edward, being a wedding present - in a sense." She giggled. I smiled slightly and stood up.

"Maybe." I said, walking back to the mirror and looking at myself again.

----------------

It had been a quick four months since Edward had come back to me. It wasn't a bad thing, because I knew we would forever be together. In the four months that I had been back in Forks, I had gone back to school (so did Edward, which he was hypothetically welcomed back in with open arms), and we got another house. Well, Charlie hired some perverted goons to build it. Insurance was a mysteriously pretty high amount that came in. Let's just say that we got more from insurance than we should. Ha. Cullen insurance.

The house was pretty nice though. A lot bigger than the one before. I had my own bathroom! Yes that's right. I can take my time. Two story house, balcony from my room. I seriously thought that Charlie was trying to bribe me into staying to live with him. I loved it though. Chalrie was still pretty pissed at Edward. Well, let's just say that I when I told him about the wedding, he about tore my neck off. Like seriously, can't he get it through his head that I am in love with the guy, and nothing is going to change that. Not even my over-protective father. My mother is acting a little better, when she talks to me. Shes more infused with her beau to do anything about me going to Italy.

I was slowly trying to get the hang of being engaged though. It was hard to really think about. All my life I thought that I would say no to that kind of proposal. But, I guess I saw - somewhere in Edward's eyes- my future, and it was married to him.

----------------

I rested my hands on my hips and slowly turned around, ending up in the same position I started from. I slid my head side to side looking at myself.

"Alice, do you think,maybe, you would be my maid of honour..." I said as I slid my hands down my thighs. Alice leaped up and hugged me.

"Bella! I was wondering when you were going to ask me. Well, I _knew _you were going to ask me." She giggled. I smiled back, looking at my watch.

"Oh my.. .I gotta meet Edward. I'll see you later, okay?" I said, turning around and grabbing my jacket from the closet.

"Sure." Alice's face was beaming. She hugged me again, then she was gone. I hurried down the stairs and into the front room.

"Bye, Dad!" I said, looking around the corner at Charlie as he watched television.

"Where are you going?" He said, trying to hide his interest as he shoved a few kernels of popcorn in his mouth.

"To meet Edward. I'll be back around 10." I said, turning around and heading for the door.

"Be careful, Bells." He hollered.

"Aren't I always?" I asked, slipping on a pair of sandals. I heard him groan in frustration. I stifled a smile. I walked out of the house and got into my truck, heading towards the highway. When I reached the deadend, I hopped out and waited. I looked around, my hair twirling around my face from the wind. I let out a breath of impatience and then heard him chuckle. I smiled and turned around. There he stood in all his glory. Looking down at me with a half grin. I smiled and lept into his arms.

"Hey,sexy." I murmered into his neck. He chuckled lightly.

"Hey yourself." He whispered in my ear, his warm breath sending my legs to goo. He slid his hands to my lower back and growled playfully. "You ready to run?"

---------------------------------

It was sunny the day Edward asked me to marry him. That off day where you can actually wear shorts without freezing your tushy off. We were laying on the soft grass in his back yard. One arm underneath me,holding me against him. the other hand's fingers trailing lightly up and down my arm. I had my eyes closed,resting my head on his shoulder, my hair fanned out across his chest. I lifted my leg, raising it straight in the air. I took my free hand and slid it up my thigh, my skirt fell around my waist. I kept my eyes closed and wondered what Edward was doing.

His grip stopped and tightened on my arm. I smiled and looked over into his face. He had a seductive grin. I lowered my leg so that my foot was back on the ground but my knee stayed bent.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered. He closed his eyes and his smile vanished. "Edward?" I asked. Next thing I knew he was on top of me. One elbow on either side of my head, locking me in place. I slid my hands up his back and grinned. He lowered his head and kissed my nose. I giggled. He smiled and kissed the place between my lips and nose, lingering for a moment before pulling back. I placed my hand on his cheek and lifted my head so that my lips were on his.

After we had calmed down a bit, Edward rested his forehead against mine.

"Be my wife." He whispered, kissing my lower lip.

"I... don't know." I murmered.

"You've already made it clear that you wanted to spend an eternity with me... Giving up your soul and all." I took in a deep breath.

"Yea..." I said.

"So let's just make it official." He said. "I want to be able to call you Mrs.Cullen." He licked my earlobe and I giggled from the sensation.

"Esme is Mrs.Cullen. I wouldn't want to take that title away from her."

"Yeah, but she's Carlisle's Mrs.Cullen. You'll be _my _Mrs.Cullen."

"Mrs.Edward Anthony Mason Cullen?" I asked, trailing my fingers to his neck.

"Mmhmm." He said, kissing my neck slowly. After a moment his face was in my vision again."So, Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

I looked into his eyes and saw so much love, it made my head swim.

"Okay." I said. We didn't say much after that.

--------------------------------------

"Okay. Stay still. No everyone say 'Undead'!" We all laughed at Carlisle's words and screamed his request in unison. Alice,Edward, and I smiled at the camera as Carlisle and Esme snapped pictures.

"Come on Bella! Show us what you've got!" Rosalie said from behind Carlise, one hand in Emmett's elbow. I smiled and turned, leaping into Edward's arm. Carlise took another picture, but Edward didn't put me down. I kissed his cheek and squeezed his shoulder. Reluctantly, he put me down. I took his hand. I took my graduation cap off. It wasn't raining out, but the sky threatened to end that.

We were standing in front of the school with the rest of the small graduating class around us. I looked around and saw Charlie, waiting with Renee, over by the cruiser.I gave Edward's hand a gentle squeeze and let go, heading to talk to my parents.

"Hey, Dad." I said. kissing him on the cheek. "Mom." I hugged her tight.

"Well. My girl's all grown up." she whispered, a smile plastered on her face. "What are you going to do now?"

"Get married." I said smiling. Her smile vanished.

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." She answered.

"So have I." Charlie added. "Bella, I don't think that it's really a good idea for you to settle down so soon after graduating high school."

"Well, it's my... do we really have to talk about this right now?"

"We will soon." Mom answered. "Hello Edward." She added quickly, looking behind me. I turned around to see Edward standing right behind me. He rested his hand on my shoulder.

"It's nice to see you again, Renee." Edward said politely.

"Likewise." Renee said, her breath short. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Edward, let's go." I said, taking his hand. He nodded slightly.

"Am I going to see you at dinner?" Charlie asked quietly.

"I told you this morning that I was eating with the Cullens tonight, I'm sorry." I added and turned around. I walked away, Edward beside me squeezing my hand lightly, trying to keep me from bursting in hysterics. Why couldn't my family understand me at all?

When we arrived where the rest of the Cullens stood waiting, I was surprised to see everyone slightly sad.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." They all said in unison. I looked up at Edward.

"Now, who's ready to party?" Esme smiled.

Jasper chuckled. This was going to be one long summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! It meant a lot. I know I haven't posted sooner. I just got a new job in a factory... 8 hours a day! yea. anyways, I got home yesterday and I was in total pain! I couldnt do anything but sit. My arms were so sore. I couldnt pick up a fork. On Monday I walked home 5 km (3 miles) fromn work to home.. in a new pair of boots. So I have HUGE blisters on my feet and I limp when I walk. Ya. Anyways, my arms still hurt.. but Im gonna write anyways.. I'd like to thank my reviewers for supporting me. Especially: FangedMoonEyes,LuthienFlicker,Tigerlillium and all others.!**

**Chapter 2**

What kind of human emotions can still be felt when you are no longer human? A question that I have been asking myself since I joined the undead. I can't even figure out what my unique power is. I ponder on these thoughts all day, thinking about wether or not I am classified as human. If everyone still thinks I'm the same Bella as before, than maybe I still am. Only my skin is lighter and I can sometimes move places just my 'wanting' to be there.

I haven't been able to figure it out on my own. It's really hard. Esme says that it will come in time. Like hell! I've been a vampire for five months! I should have my own powers. I close my eyes tight and think about life when I was a child. Some of the memories from when I was small have been removed from my mind. Sometimes I think that I will soon forget about everything to do with Isabella Swan, worlds biggest clutz.

I click my tongue and roll over, looking away from the wall. I keep my hands around my waist as I look around the room. It is dark. I can see the shadows of the walls-covered in thousands of compact discs on shelves- and the stereo(amongst other small things). I close my eyes and whisper his name. He's there within seconds.

"My love..." Edward murmers into my ear. I roll back over and look up into his eyes. "You summoned me?" He smiles warmly.

"Yes." I place my hand on his cheek and pull my head closer to his, so that our noses touch. "I'm lonely." He smiles. "Did I interupt you from something important?" My voice comes out as barely more than a whisper. Edward licks his lips.

"Actually, I was wondering when you were going to call me. I was beginning to think you would rather.. be alone." His face was solemn. I smile seductivly.

"Do you want to.. pass the time?" I ask. He doesn't answer me. But his lips tempt me to answer it for him.After a moment his eyes grow cloudy and I can feel his hands on my hips. he pulls me up against him. I watch as his face changes. One of his hands moves up my side, resting on the center on my upper back. He smiles slowly, taking in every inch of my face. Edward leans forward and rests his lips against mine. I am shot with electricity and pull away suddenly.

"Oh!" I say, leaning back to look at him more clearly. I am surprised to see that he is grinning.

"Well, Miss Isabella. Are you a little excited?" He asks, chuckling. I smile timidly and kiss him again before leaning my head on his shoulder. He pulls me tight up against him, and I feel safe.

"Just a few more weeks." He whispers in my ear. "Then everything will be... professional." I turn around so my back is up against his chest. He wraps his arms around me and places his cheek against mine. He begins to hum a lullaby. I lie there, my eyes wide open, thinking about what he just said.

------------------------------------

"School starts on September fifth,Bella. I'm scared that you are doing too much at once this summer." My father sits in front of me, his seat at the kitchen table.

"I think.. I think I agree with you,Dad." I said after a moment of thought. I took a bite of toast and forced myself to swallow. I had been getting used to tasting sand in my mouth just to make my parents believe I'm still... human. I looked up when he didn't answer me.

"You do?" He aske.

"Yea." I smiledat him. "Like, I'm going to go to college-don't worry- but I'm still young. There's things I don't need to do right away."

"You still have a long time to make these descisions final."

"Exactly. A long time." I look down at my food and then back up at Charlie. I smile and open my mouth to say something,but nothing comes out. I push my chair back and look down at my lap. "I don't know what to do."

"Can I give you my opinion." Charlie says, coming around the table and squating down with his knees bent. He took his fingers and lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes. "From father to daughter?" He murmered. I nodded, unable to talk. He smiled at me warmly. "I think you should cance-- postpone the wedding until you are ready to truly understand what it means to--"

"Dad-"

"Bella, I know you and Edward love eachother-I can tell my the way he looks at you that he loves you more than anything. I feel that you're going to make some mistakes by--"

"Dad-"

"You know I'm dissapointed in Edward, but I don't hate him. I afraid that once you tie the knot that you may not want .. you may feel the same way as your mother did with me." He stopped now and looked up at me.

"Dad.. I can assure you that there is no way I'm going to do what my mother did, but, I think I might.. agree with you. I..."

"Bella. He will understand."

"I know.. atleast I think so." Charlie smiled and pulled me into a hug.

-----------------------------------------

"Alice! Alice let me in!" I laughed from the door. I could hear her giggling from the other side of the door. "Fine! I'm leaving!" I turn around and head down the mansions stairs. I began to walk down the driveway. I met Emmett at the end.

"Hello Bella." He said cheerfully.

"Emmett." I sighed. "Alice can be so annoying."

"I know what you mean." He chuckled and then looked behind me.

"Bella. Bella. Bellaaa." I turned around and Alice was standing there, a huge grin on her face.

"Well look who decided to come out." I pouted.

"Oh, Bella you know I was only joking. Besides, you could of found another way in."

"That's not the point." I murmered.

"Cheer up, Bella. You're getting married soon." Rosalie said, coming out of nowhere and putting her hand in Emmett's. I just smiled bluntly. Alice eyed me for a moment and then sighed. Carlisle came walking up the driveway, a paper in one hand. We all stopped laughing and waited for him to speak.

"Something's come up." He said, looking down at the paper. I grabbed it from his hand. I saw what he was talking about on the cover.

"_Mass Murder in Italy. Hunreds left dead._

_It was a week full of mourning. Famlies, Friends, and millions of people around the globe are in complete shock at the sudden event. Last Friday, about 500 citizens were murdered, left dead on the streets. Helpless citizens, just going for a evening strole would never see the light again. The government has placed the blame on terrorists, while other citizens do not know what to think. The police have been..._"

I couldn't read anymore, I looked up. No one was looking at me, they were all staring at Alice. She had her eyes closed and a look of pain on her face. When she opened her eyes, she bit her lip.

"Did you see another murder?" Carlisle asked.

"No." Alice murmered.

"Then what did you see?"Emmett and Rosalie asked at the same time. Alice looked at me. I could only guess what she saw. Edward showed up then with Jasper and Esme. They must of heard something.

"What's going on?" Esme said.

"Alice had a vision." I answered, looking at Edward. His face was unreadable. Carlise passed him the paper and he read it quickly.

"Is this what you saw?" Jasper asks after reading over Edwards shoulder. He takes Alice's hand. Alice is still looking at me. Her face is full of surprise and fear. She blinked a couple of times and then looked up into Jaspers face. I looked at Edward, he was staring at Alice. She looked at Edward and then dissapeared. She was no longer with us.

"Did you read her mind?" Jasper asked.

"I.. She was blocking something." Edward said slowly.

"I wonder what it was..." I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Hey guys. I know it's been a while, but I have a friend down from Toronto and I've been haing with her.. and I work all day. SO I barely have any free time. Well my friend has left me for tonight. :( oh well.. and I just got back from training with SJA so I have some spare time to write.. Bow to me! lol **

**My birthday is on Wednesday, and if you're a Harry Potter fan than you will know that it's the same day as the release of Harry Potter and the order of the phoneix... which is going to be so awesome!!! so I'll be really excited for that lol. 2 days and I'll be 17!!! Anyways, so this is just part of the next chapter.. just something to hold you off for a bit. lol. Part 2 will be up probably tomorrow.**

Chapter 3 PART 1

There's always a time when you wish you were somwhere else. No matter who you are, it happens. Well right now is one of those times.

The door slammed behind me, bouncing back open. The sound of laughter and glass clinking came back through the night. It whispered into my ears and I let it overcome me. I sit alone on my front porch, looking up to the stars. I might of been able to name the different constilations if I didn't have so much on my mind. I let out a sigh and lifted my mug of hot chocolate to my mouth. It burned my tongue but I didn't notice. It's not like I could really taste it. I smiled at this.

There was a movement behind me.

"Bella? What are you doing out here?" I turned around to look up into my father's face.

"Just thinking." I murmered, turning my head back to face the street. There was a moment of silence and the shadow of light on the sidewalk in front of me vanished as someone sat down beside me. I turned, expectig it to be Charlie sitting down, but it wasn't.

"I don't understand you." Jacob said, staring into the street.

"Hmmm." I murmered, more to myself.

"Where's the bloodsuckers? Shouldn't you be with them, you are one of them now." I grinned and looked back up at the sky.

"It's what I wanted." I stated.

"I'm sure it was. Well, let's just see how far you get before he breaks your heart again." He turned to get up. "Oh yea, you no longer have one." I didn't say anything else. I just laughed dryly. Jacob went back inside, closing the door behind him. I was now in total silence. Total darkness. I wasn't alone for long. Alice stood in front of me, where she wasn't just a second ago.

"Hello Alice." I whispered.

"Bella." She smiled awkwardly down at me.

"Come to keep me company?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a hunt with me." She said after a moment. I blinked and then grinned.

"Actually, I might just take you up on that offer." I said, standing up.

"Wait. Bella. I need to ask you something first." She looked rather embarressed when I gave her a quizzical look.

"Go ahead." I urge her when she doesn't continue.

"It's just that." She let out a long breath and then sang it all out at once. I caught every word of it, something I wouldn't of been able to do if I were still human. "You're not planning on canceling your wedding plans.. Are you?" She asked.

"What?"

"Well, I had a vision that-"

"Alice. I would never _cancel_ the wedding. I've just been having trouble seeing myself.Now. Married."

"Everyone does."

"I know."

"Well. I'm not going to try and talk you into anything. But just think before you act upon your thoughts please." She smiled, taking my hand. "So warm. Just don't break his heart just yet."

"I wouldn't break his heart, he would understand."

"He would understand,yes. But deep down inside you know he'll feel like you don't want him. I don't know what I'm talking about!"

"Alice, have you seen something else? Something that might happen if I didn't go through with the wedding." She looked as if she were about to say no. but then she took in a short breath.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Chapter 3 part 2**

Alice and I went hunting that night. I think it's ironic how I have a certain taste for sheep. Lambs.

Alice didn't speak to me about what her vision was all about. She seemed to act as if nothing happened, as if she never even told me. So what was I supposed to do now? Was I supposed to marry Edward just because Alice saw something bad happening? Should I still call it off; was Alice lieing?

I lie in my bed at Charlies, holding my head tightly with both hands. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and climbed out my window. I walked, the human way, down my street. Letting the cold air, the warning of rain, curl up on my skin. A light breeze shifts through my hair, causing it to fly into my face. I make no move to clear it away. My hands are curled up in the pockets of my jeans, so tightly that I can hear my knuckes slightly popping.

I turn the corner onto the next street, not noticing the musquito's as they automatically jerk away from me as I pass. Ah, a luxury of not being human. The front light of the house closest to my left flickers off and I can see the shadow of the occupant in the window. Who ever it was, was staring at me. It was then that I realized that this was Mike Newton's house. I pick up my pace slightly. I would rather not be joined by any humans tonight. Or should I say, this morning.

Oddly enough, there are no animals making sounds tonight. It's so quiet, I can hear a baby crying from inside a few houses down.

Once I've walked a few blocks, I turn around and head back the way I came from. It is then that I see a figure at the end of the road. I can't make out who it is because he or she is wearing a dark cloak that also covers the face. I stop walking and just stand there waiting. _Come closer._ I think to myself. As if the person has heard me, the figure begins to walk towards me. When he is only a few yards away, yes HE because I can tell my the broad shoulders and the visible stubbled chin that this is a man, he stops and looks at me.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask, taking my hands out of my pockets and letting them rest, in fists, at my sides. Whoever this guy is, lets his hand slide out of his long sleeves and he moves his arm towards me, wrist up. Slowly, I look down at his wrist and my eyebrows come together. I look back up into this man's face and take a step towards him. Shaking, I lift my hands to his face, with effort because he's taller than Edward, and pull his hood down.

"Hey, Bella." It's the face I remember from so long ago. Still incredibly male.

"Adam?" I whisper. I can't help but smile. "What are you doing here?" I burst, my smile fading.

"I thought you needed a visit. Make you know that atleast someone from Phoenix misses you." I smiled again.

"Oh my God, this is so amazing. Wait, were you following me?"

"Maybe." He answered, shrugging his shoulders. I laughed and leapt into his arms, hugging him. When he let me gom his smile was huge. "So your mother told me you got into University of Alaska.. Guess who else got accepted...?"

"I'm going to guess you?"

"Yuuuup." He said, pulling his arms into his cloak.

"So I see you still have that paw print tattoo on your wrist." I said, smiling.

"It's my trademark."

"So where are you staying?" I asked as we continued to walk down the street.

"Oh, I'm just here for a couple nights at that little motel just out of town. I'm on my way north to school."

"Ah. Well we'll have to catch up for lack of time then."

When we made it up my street, Edward was standing on the grass, staring not at me, but at Adam. I walked up to Edward and took his hand, he still didn't take his gaze off of Adam.

"Edward this a friend of mine from Phoenix, Adam. Uh, Adam this is Edward." I said nervously. Edward loooked confused for a second. Adam stuck out his hand to shake Edward's, but Edward made no move to return the gesture.

"Her Fiance." Edward answered, his shoulders square.

"Really? I didn't even know Bella had a boyfriend. You two must be pretty serious." Then to me, he said. " That might be because you don't stay in touch."

"Yea. I'm not one to go crazy over emails and phone calls."

"You have email?" He answered. I smiled. " Boy have you changed, Bella. A _Fiance_? When you were turning down all the guys at school." He grinned. "They finally stopped trying." He added towards Edward. "Even me." Edward's chin went rigid, more than it was already. If that was possible. There was silence. Too much of it.

"Well, I better be going up to bed, good night Adam." I said. Adam looked at me as if he were amused.

"Ya, I best be going too. 'night Bella." Adam answered, smiling down at me.

"Coming, Edward?" I asked, heading towards the side of the house.

"I'll meet you up there." Edward murmered, still looking at Adam. Adam just smiled. I tried my best to smile as well.

"Edward?" I asked. He let out a breath. Adam grinned and turned around, heading back down the street. When Edward and I had both climbed up into my room, I lay on my back staring at the ceiling. Edward layed down beside me, taking my hand firmly.

"I don't like him." He whispered.

"I gathered that much."

"There's something about him... I don't want you alone with him."

"Okay." I agreed.

"I tried to read his mind tonight." He whispered again after a moment.

"Tried...?"

"I couldn't do it. It wasn't like you though. It was like he was purposfully blocking his mind."

I closed my eyes.

"We need to go talk to Carlisle." I said.

"He already knows. Theres no doubt Alice saw this coming."

_Alice's vision._


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I scratch my fingernails along the arm of the couch I'm sitting on. Before I was a vampire, I had admired the Cullens for having the patience they gained. But the strange thing was, I didn't have it. I was just as impatient as I was when I was human. I found this extremely wierd, but everyone else said it would change in time. Geez.

The entire Cullen mansion is silent. I can hear a deer rustling in the trees just outside the house, but I don't even think about hunting. I close my eyes and focus on the threads of the sofa that have become distressed from my fingers pulling at them. Edward has gone... to mars for all I know. Usually he tells me before he goes hunting, so I know he's up to something. The only one in the house is Alice.. I think. I haven't heard from her in a bit. Five more agonizing minutes goes by when I hear a door slam outside and a people coming up the drive way. I sniff for a scent but the walls are too thick. My eyes open, I advert them to the door just as it opens, and three farmilar vampires walk in.

I'm standing in front of him within a heartbeat. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Ah. A moment when I wish I couldn't read your mind." Edward says nonchalantly.

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Because for once I know what you're thinking." He smiled almost, but it vanished. "I was out looking up information about your little friend." I could see his teeth gleam as his upper lip curled slightly.

"And did you find anything?" My voice is sweet, like me.

"No." Emmett says from behind him. He rolls his eyes at me behind Edward's back, obviously knowing that he can read his mind. I laugh. Jasper comes in around them and sets off up the stairs, most likely going after Alice.

"This isn't funny." Edward says. "I need to find out who this guy thinks he is." I swear I almost see him pout. I smile and come closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head against his cold chest.

"Why does it matter? We'll be gone soon anyways." I smile up at him. He leans his chin on my head and squeezes me gently.

"You're too nice, Bella. This guy could be working against us."

"I doubt it."

------------------------

"So. A week away. A big wedding." Rosalies eyes glint with humour.

"I know." I moan. I am surprised to see that it's not despair I feel, but nervousness.

'Scared?" She asks, reading my exspression.

"Understatement"

"Ha. What did your mother say about having it at night?"

'Haven't told her yet."

Rosalie smiles. I can see she can't wait to see my mom's reaction. I begin to say something and there is a knock at the door. I walk down the stairs and into the front porch of my father's house. I can feel Rosalie close behind me. I open the door already knowing who it is.

"Hey, Bella." Adam's face is bright with energy. I start to close the door. His hand shoots out. "Ah, you don't want to do that, baby." He smiles.

"Why not?"

"Because then I can't tell you what I've done with your _fiance."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of the best story you've ever read. TELL ME!

_"Hey, Bella." Adam's face is bright with energy. I start to close the door. His hand shoots out. "Ah, you don't want to do that, baby." He smiles._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because then I can't tell you what I've done with your fiance."_

I can't help but laugh.

"You wouldn't be able to touch him. If you haven't noticed he's a bit more -"

"Stronger than me?" Adam asked, his voice almost bubbling over with pleasure. I roll my eyes. "I noticed that. Well, I can say that I'm a bit more sly than he his." He smiles at his own joke.

"Adam. Go home." I moan and close the door. He adjusts his body so that the door wont close. "Wait. Has he ever told you what he would do for you? Where he would go if he thought you were in trouble?"

I slide me hand off the door. Slowly, I shake my head in denial.

"Oh, yes." He smiles larger. He looks down at his watch. "Right about... now. He'll be wondering why he's not strong enough to get out of his... cage." He whispers on the last word.

"So help me God." I charge at him, aiming my fists for his face. He grabs my arms and pulls me towards him, wrapping his stiff arms around my back.

" I knew you'd come back for me." He whispered in my ear, squeezing me. I push against his chest, but I can't move, and it seems to be arousing him. In his voice as it quivers in my ear, and in.. other... places.

"Adam let go." I scream. He's about to say something when a rush of air comes from behind me- or is it _in _me. He goes flying. I open my eyes and see his body 10 feet away, unmoving on the grass in my front yard.

"Woah." Rosalie says from behind me. "I thought I was going to have to take over there, but I think you had it under control."

"I think I got another power..."

"Yes. Super wind."

"I don't get it."

"You will."

"I want Edward."

"Well, let's ask _Adam _where he is." Rosalie walks around me and heads to where Adam is lieing on the ground, he hasn't moved yet. Rosalie bends down and grabs Adam's wrists hoisting him up. His head rolls back, and Rosalie drops him back to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What was it Rosalie called it again?" Emmett asked, a playful smile on his face.

"Super wind, but I'm pretty sure she was being sarcastic." I replied, resting my elbow on the arm of a sofa in the Cullen living room.

"I believe it was you who said it." Rosalie said. I smiled at her and then looked to Emmett again.

"So how are we going to find Edward?" He says, closing his eyes. I look at Emmett and Rosalie and then stand up.

"The others went hunting?" I ask. Rosalie nods. "Did anyone think maybe Edward went with them and that Adam made up a whole bunch of crap up so that I'd go with him?" I ask. Rosalie's eyebrows come together at about the same time Emmett whispers "fiesty."

"I'll call." Rosalie says, standing up.

"No. I will." I say, as I walk to the phone in the corner and pick it up. I dial Carlisle's cell phone number from memory. It takes a while for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Carlisle's voice is harsh.

"Carlisle. Hey, it's Bella. Would Edward happen to be with you?" I ask, wiping my sweaty palm on my jeans. There's a moment of silence.

"He was. He left to meet you, I believe. Is he not there?"

"No. He's probably just not back yet.."

"Hold on a moment Bella, Alice wants to tell you something." Theres a rustle from the other line as I hear the exchange of the phone. I look up and Emmett is standing there, protective somehow.

"Bella?" Alice's voice is clear and sharp.

"Alice... What did you see?"

"I'm coming home now. Get Adam and hold him until I get there."

"Already done." I say, but she has hung up already. I couldn't wait for Alice. I put the phone down gently, trying to control my shaking hand. I walked with growing strength to the side of the room where Adam's limp body lay. I didn't lean down to force him away, instead I kicked him. Hard. In the stomach. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, holding it. "If you don't sit up right now, my next blow will be about 20 centimeters lower." I growl, letting my lip curve up over my lip.

"Better listen to her." Emmett said from behind me. "She hasn't fed in awhile and I've noticed that she gets fiesty when she's hungry." I turn to him, my eyebrows raised, but I can't help but smile. I turn back to Adam and am glad to see that he is in a seated position. One hand is holding him stable, the other is wrapped tightly around his stomach. His hair is drenched in sweat, and it has hardened his shirt. I crouch down, not letting any of my body touch him.

"Why'd you do it Adam?" I whisper. He doesn't look at me. His breathing is getting heavy. I raise my voice.

"Where is he Adam?!"

"I don't know." He stammers. I raise my hand and slap him across the face. He falls back onto the floor, tears rolling down his face. Niether Rosalie or Emmett have done anything to stop me. or help me. I guess they know I can take care of it.

"What do you mean you don't know!? You did something to him, " I take in a sharp breath "and I want to know what it is." He doesn't answer me, again. I reach out with both hands, grabbing the collar of his shirt and hoisting him up so his face is inches from mine. I can see a beat read hand print on his cheek from where I hit him.

"I was just the delivery boy.. not the messanger. I have no idea where they took him. Bella it's for the best anyways.. we can be together, you and I.. we-"

"Who is they?" I say, ignoring him.

"I.. I.. A group of people. other vampires. They sounded Italian."

"Volturi." Alice's voice says from the door. I stand up and walk towards her.

"I thought they were on the good side. I don't get it."

"Neither do I."

"Do you know where they are?" I ask slowly.

"It's all a blur. It's like they are blocking me. But... You can get to him Bella."

I look at her before it dawns on me what she is talking about.

"My power... I don't think it works like that."

"It might not. But we can try."


	8. Chapter 8

My one story, What we Become, has become tauntingly popular. You guys love me so much that you have gone out of your way and read my other stories. You wouldn't believe how much I want to cry because of it. I love you guys so much. You keep me inspired with the novel I'm writing at home. It makes me think that it just might not be that bad, if you guys love these stories. So one more thank you.

By popular demand. And I mean DEMAND from a few of you, here is another long awaited chapter for this story.

Chapter 8.

I stood as still as a stone, waiting in the meadow. This was the last place I had been that I just appeared in. Maybe it would help. I had left the others at home; they had decided to search the forests. Whatever would keep them busy and not bugging me would be amazing. I let the warmth from the sun seep through my skin. Opening my eyes, I looked at my arms and the glistening jewel facets that covered them. Memories of when I used to find this unbelievably unbelievable. Now it was just a part of the whole vampire package.

Taking in a long unneeded breath, I closed my eyes again. I pictured his face in my mind. It wasn't hard when I thought about him every second of the day.

"Where are you, Edward." I whisper. "Show me where you are." I let out a breath and just pictured myself beside him. Just a bit more and I'd be there. Holding him, touching him, making everything alright. Safe with me. I opened my eyes and there he was.

"Hello, Bella." A sly and powerful voice said from behind me. I turned from where Edward sat—his eyes closed—and came face to face with Alec. Well, I kind of had to look down at him. "I knew you'd come at one point. Do you like what I did to the place?" I looked around and almost choked. It was Forks High school library.

"You must be sick." I growled. I turned around and knelt down at Edward's side.

"Darling..." I murmured, putting my hands on either side of my face. I touched my nose to his and whispered "wake up." With a second his eyes opened. We stared at each other for split second before I was thrown across the room. I came up and headed right for Alec. Before I even got close to him, I swung my arm and he fly into the opposite wall. He came up touching his neck.

"New power?" He smiled. "Nice." Edward came up beside me. He looked a bit wobbly, but he'd be okay. Nothing could kill him.

"I think we can take him." I whispered. Edward looked down at me.

"Not until the others come. Right now it's us against all of them." He motioned to the wall, where out of the shadows came Jane, Felix,Demetri, Marcus, Caius, and in behind—Aro. I growled under my breath.



"We're not looking for a fight." Aro said. His skin almost translucent from the lighted fibreglass windows. He smiled at me. "Aw, Bella. It has been so long. We came looking for you, don't you remember. But you're coven here took you away." Edward took a hold of my arm when Aro came close.

"If you touch her..."

"Now now, Edward. Let's not cause a ruckus. We wouldn't want your family to come sooner than Alice can see us." He slid closer and pressed his hand against my neck. "I have reason to believe that your family came looking for us. We were there, actually. All you had to do was look a little closer, and you could come to us where ever we were. I suppose you know that now." He lowered his hand back to himself.

"He's sad that his powers still won't work on you." Edward whispered to me. Aro gave him a light glance and then turned to his family.

"They're almost here." Marcus said, his voice dominating. I looked at Felix, but he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Give them a Volturi welcome." Aro said. He smiled at me.

Carlisle came in first, followed by the rest of the Cullens and Hales. The Volturi immediately flung towards us, teeth bared.

**ITS short, but I thought you might want a new chapter for What we Become tonight. So this will hold you over. Mmmkay? More if you guys still want it.**

**It's been a while hahaha**


End file.
